The Truth About Forever
by Anne van Lieshout
Summary: Another fight. The familiar screaming, shouting, yelling and break-ups. And in the end they always end up together. I'm talking about Bade. But this time it's different. This time, the fight has consequences, that go beyond Beck or Jade's reach. And when Jade finds out the terrifying truth, will she be able to handle it, or will she break-down, if she doesn't have Beck by her side?
1. Tears, Screams & Betrayal

**So… I don't really have much to say about this story, only that this is probably my first continuous story, that will have more chapters later on. I hope you enjoy, and please request if you want me to continue. ****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I guess you already know that. **

"Jade!" I hear him call out my name, but I don't turn around. "Wait!"  
He finally reaches me, and grabs my arm. I push him away as I look him straight in the eyes.  
"Give me one good reason!" I yell, fighting the tears, trying to hide the crack in my voice. I don't succeed.  
Beck glares at me for a long time. And I stare back. We just stand there, in the middle of Hollywood Arts. Facing each other. Not saying a word though.  
He eventually strokes his hand through his hair, and I walk away from him. He can't even give me one reason. Just one…  
I run over to the lunch area, which is so empty during lessons. I can no longer hold back the tears, and feel the salty drops rolling down my cheeks. We're over. For good.

I've always loved the rain. The ice cold water running down my neck, making me colder than I've ever been before. Now the rain has a whole new meaning. It takes away the pain.  
I walk down the road, I've walked a dozen times before, and I can simply tell every single detail about the neighborhood. The odd tree near house 6. The white dog, running around in circles in the 9th garden. And of course, the house. _His _house.  
I don't bother knocking on the RV door, and simply open the door with the key Beck gave to me a few months ago. The day I practically moved in with him.  
At that time, my parents were fighting a lot, and my father abused me. I was always hiding out at Beck's and I haven't seen my parents ever since.  
"Who's it?" His voice. His beautiful, strong, but gentle voice. I've always loved it. "Oh, it's you."  
"Yeah, it's me," I snap, but it comes out so much softer than I wanted it to. "I came to get my stuff."  
"You're serious?" Beck asks me, standing up from his bed.  
"About what?" I ask him. I have no idea what he's talking about.  
"About moving out!" he shouts, taking a step towards me. "We had a fight, and I understand that you're mad, but I didn't think you were serious when you said you were actually leaving."  
"Well you thought wrong," I tell him, more power in my voice this time, and I start grabbing my clothes from the floor. "And you can't do anything about it!"  
"I can convince you to stay," Beck says, and I stand up and look him in the eyes.  
"Why?" I say, almost whisper, as I take a step towards him.  
"Because I love you."  
I take a step backwards and look him straight in the eyes. _Because I love you. _The words echo around in my head, and I don't seem to realize what these words can do to me. A part of me wants to fall into his arms, and never let go. Crush all the secrets we've had over the past few days. All the screaming. All the cursing. All the fighting. Oh, a part of me wants to. But a small voice, at the back of my head reminds me that this is no fairytale. This is not something we can fix with just a simple apology, or a kiss, that will make everything better. This is not like all the other times. _  
_"No," I whisper.  
"What?" Beck asks me. Confused, but frightened as well. I see it in his eyes.  
"No!" I scream. "You don't love me! You never did! You just used me all these years!"  
"Jade…"  
"No, listen! I should've known! I should've known the day that Vega girl stepped through those doors, and enchanted you! I should've known the day you decided to stop defending my honor. The day you decided some people were more important to you than me. I should've known the day when I stood there, all by myself, outside the Vega's house," Tears are rolling down my cheeks now, but I don't care. "When you didn't come to get me. When you left me standing there, even though you promised me you would never leave me. Even if I gave you the chance. I loved you Beck. I LOVED YOU!"  
Beck's face is full of emotions, and my head is the same. Happiness, hurt, sadness, jealousy… Everything is coming back to me.  
The most surprising part is that I admitted I loved him. I never said it. Not because I never did. Oh, I did. I was… Afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again after so many trials. After all I've been through, Beck was the only one, getting me back on my feet. Giving me the reason why life had meaning. But where was his reason yesterday, when we were in the hall ways?  
I avoid the expression on his face, and get to the floor as I fill my bag with the last pieces of clothes.  
"Goodbye Beck," I whisper and close the door of his RV.

Three, two, one. There he is. He looks horrible. The dark circles around his eyes, the messed up hair. He didn't have any sleep. Just like me. It has only been a few hours, but I'm already breaking down. I went to Cat's place last night, and stayed with her. I can stay as long as I want she says. Her brother is in a mental institution and her parents are on their 'monthly break' from the kids. I understand them very well.  
Beck takes a seat next to Andre, who looks at him worriedly, but doesn't ask anything. Good.  
Sikowitz makes his usual appearance through the window and I try to focus on the lesson instead of the boy who's sitting only a few meters away from me. It's not working.  
"Okay, so let's start with alphabetical improv," Sikowitz eventually says. "Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck and Jade, please come up here."  
No… No! Not Beck. I can't handle Beck right now.  
I slowly stand up with a small groan and make my way towards the small stage.  
"Someone give me a letter," Sikowitz says, pointing towards the other classmates.  
"E!" Andre suggests.  
"Well, the first letter is E," Sikowitz says, looking towards us again. "Cat, you start!"  
"Eeeh, there was a spider in my shoe!" The perky little red head chirps and jumps up and down.  
"Find it fast, or it will bite your toe off," Robbie says, and I give him a glare. Now Cat is really going to freak out.  
"Spiders can do that?" Cat screams, out of fear.  
"Cat, the letter was supposed to be G," Sikowitz says.  
"Phooey!" Cat screams and takes her seat.  
"Tori, continue!" Sikowitz says, taking his eyes of the bouncy, but now pouting red head.  
"God, Beck. Your hair looks so hot today!" she says, with the most flirtatious smile I've ever seen. I hate her.  
"Hands off, skunk!" I yell, giving Tori a little push.  
"I'm an object now?" Beck exclaims looking at us.  
"Jade, is just being jealous and possessive again," Tori explains, giving me the death glare.  
"Kay, maybe we should all relax?" Robbie suggests, while Beck gives him the 'thank you' look.  
"Let me give you two words; Shut It!" I yell.  
"Man, can you be nice for once?" Beck looks at me coldly.  
"Now, let's all relax," Tori says coming forward a bit.  
"Oh, are you still here? I thought you went into Beck's pants already!" I scream. Everyone gasps. I didn't mean to say those words. They just slipped out. I see Beck looking at me with shock and then, before I know what's happening, I feel his strong arm, coming towards me, giving me a punch in the face. Then I hear a loud bang. It's probably my head. I hear screaming as everything becomes dark and my head feels dizzy. I move my head and see Beck, shocked, but he doesn't do anything. He just stands there. Looking at me with those fascinating brown eyes, that have always brought me to a different world. I guess I have to let go of that world. I guess I have to let go of him.


	2. The Terrifying Truth

I hate hospitals. I hate the smell, the bright lights, the annoying doctors… I hate it.  
They told me I could leave whenever I wanted, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Nobody has visited me. Not even Cat.

Eventually, they forced me to get out, and here I am now. On the streets. I guess I can go to Cat's place.  
"Hi! Oh, Jade, are you okay?" Cat screams, giving me a tight hug.  
"Hi, yeah, thanks for visiting me at the hospital!" I yell, pushing her away from me.  
"I was there!" Cat argues pouting a little.  
"No, you weren't," I say. "I was lying there all by myself."  
"Jade, do you know how long you've been in the hospital for?" Cat asks me.  
"I don't know. An hour? Maybe two?"  
"You were there for five days!" Cat chirps, as I walk into her house, towards her room.  
"Five days?" I say, with a confused expression on my face. "That's not possible."  
"It is!" Cat says again, holding onto the idea that she visited me. "You were sleeping for five days. Everybody visited. Except Beck."  
Everyone came to visit me. Except the only one I really wanted to visit me. Something is coming back to me. He hit me in the face. Beck punched me. The screaming, the blood. I remember it all.  
"Cat, what happened to Beck after he… You know…" I slowly say, falling onto her bed.  
"He was suspended for a week. But he should be back tomorrow!" Cat says, sitting on her bed with her laptop. "Let's video chat with someone!"  
I'm too tired, and too confused to argue with her, and watch the screen as she calls someone.  
"Hey lil' red!" Andre. Of course.  
"Hey Andre! Jade's here!" Cat says, pointing the webcam at me.  
"Hi," I slowly say, waving my hand a little. I don't feel really well. I guess I'm not fully recovered from the hit yet.  
"Jade… Are you okay? You seem a little… Pale," Andre says. "Paler than usual, I mean."  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," I quickly state as I run towards the bathroom. I feel nauseous.  
I lean over the toilet and throw up, until there's nothing left to throw up from. Strange, I'm never really sick like this.  
I get some gum from my purse and chew on it as I wash my face.  
Cat worriedly comes running through the door as I flush the toilet.  
"Jade, are you sure you don't need to lie down?" she asks, looking at me worriedly.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," I say, but right there and then, everything starts turning and I hear a high-pitched scream. Two tiny, little hands are wrapped around me, and lead me towards a bed. It's so pink. Everything is pink.  
"What's happening?" I mumble towards the tiny, stumble girl with the bright red hair in front of me. Who is she? I see the innocent brown eyes, filling with tears.  
"Cat…" I whisper.  
"Yeah?" she replies. I hear a sob through her soft voice.  
"Can you get me a glass of water?"

I sit up straight in Cat's bed, talking to the perky red head who's still crying. I try to calm her down.  
"It's okay Cat. It's okay. There's nothing wrong. I'm just very tired," I say, and repeat it many times, stroking her soft hair.  
"I know, it's just.." she starts, but stops to wipe away the tears. "It really looked like you were dying Jade. You just broke down, like all the life had sucked out of your body."  
"But it didn't," I say. "Call Andre and tell him to not be worried. Or call him for video chat."  
"Kay!" she says, getting her laptop.  
"Hey, lil' red! Is Jade okay? She ran away so quickly," Andre immediately says.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I say, picking up Cat's laptop, and placing it on my lap.  
"Jade?" It's Beck. What is he doing with Andre? "Are you okay? Andre called me, saying you were out of the hospital."  
"Why do you care?"I snap. I'm still furious with him. For hitting me. For not visiting me in the hospital. For still loving him. "You're the whole reason I was in that stupid place!"  
"Yeah, about that. Can we talk? Face to face," he asks, and I hear the guilt in his voice and I see it in his eyes.  
"Okay, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow," I say, and end the conversation.

I take a deep breath as I walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts. Everyone is staring at me. I ignore them and walk straight to my 'scissor designed' locker. As I get my books I hear his familiar pace of his shoes, coming closer and closer.  
"Jade," his voice. Oh, his incredible voice. "Can we talk?"  
"Okay," I say. "Talk."  
"I mean… In private," he says, looking at all the faces turned towards our direction.  
"Sure," I say, and walk towards the Janitor's closet, him following close behind me.  
I close the door behind him and look him straight in the eyes.  
"I wanted to apologize," Beck starts, and I see tears forming in his eyes. I feel a bit dizzy, but that might be because of the strange smell of soap in here. I've always hated this smell.  
"For what?" I push out, trying to breathe through my mouth as much as possible.  
"For hitting you. Jade, I'm so sorry. I was just mad, and I don't know what was going through my mind. I just… I'm sorry Jade. I'm so sorry," Beck says, fighting the tears, that slowly go away.  
I open my mouth to say something, but my head feels heavy, and my stomach starts turning. I run towards the girl's bathroom, and open the nearest toilet. I let it all out, and flush as I wash my face. I take a some gum from my bag and chew on it as I walk out of the restroom. What's wrong with me lately?  
Beck runs towards me, but I ignore him.  
"Jade!" he shouts, and I look at him. "Where'd you go?"  
"I wasn't feeling so well," I simply reply. "I'm going home now."  
I call Cat and she gives me a ride to her house.  
"Thanks," I mumble as we enter.  
"No problem," she says. "I'll just stay with you. We'll have fun!"  
I give her a small smile, but that smile immediately disappears as I run towards the restroom again.  
"Jade!" Cat cries and runs after me. I feel her hands, holding my hair back as I puke my guts out. What's wrong with me lately? It can't be the hit? Then what is it?  
"Thanks again Cat," I whisper and she leaves the room so I can clean myself up a bit. I take off my clothes, and take a nice, cold shower. And then I notice something. Wasn't I supposed to be getting my period two days ago? I'm always on time. Shit, it can't be…

Cat drives me as fast as she can to the pharmacy. We need to make sure. I rush through the doors and ask the lady for the 'Earliest Result' Pregnancy test. When she's not quick enough I start to scream, until two guards take me outside.  
Cat exits the store a few moments later with the pregnancy test. We rush back home.  
"So, you think you might be pregnant?" Cat asks me, while licking her ice cream.  
"Yeah, it's possible," I tell her.  
"When?"  
"Ten days ago," I tell her. "It was just… It was on a Friday, after movie night, remember?"  
Cat nods, and looks at me.  
"I don't know, when we left Tori's house, he had a surprise for me. He bought me roses and as I was taking a shower he had lighten all the candles around the bed. And when I came out, he kissed me. It was magical. Then… It just happened."  
Cat is still looking at me with those innocent big eyes, slowly licking her ice cream. I smile a bit. It's nice having a good friend right now.  
When we reach home, she opens the door immediately and I run upstairs towards the bathroom. I come out a few minutes later and we sit on the bed, just staring at the stick. Cat crosses her fingers and convinces me to do so too.  
I'm not pregnant. _I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant.  
_But the little pink line is very clear. It's positive.


	3. Calm Down

**Hmmm.. I got a lot of requests to continue this story, but I also got requests to cut out the whole pregnancy thing. It's very common, and I'm familiar with that. I don't know. I kind of like it, and it is turning Jade's life around… But, there are so many stories like that. Well, here's chapter 3. Just read to see what happens next. Thanks! ******

I throw the test against the wall, and it breaks into a million tiny pieces. Cat screams, and hopelessly tries to clean up the mess I just made. But I don't try to help her. I just start running.  
I run passed Cat, out the door, into the street. I run passed the Green Wilson Park, where Beck and I had our first kiss. But I don't stop.  
I don't know where I'm going, until I smell the salty water, and feel the wind in my hair. The ocean. I've always hated the beach. The loud noise of screaming kids. The many adults, behaving like some slut teenagers. But this is where Beck told me he loved me. For the first time.  
I stop and collapse on the ground. I finally let the tears take over, and as I feel the salty drops roll down my cheeks, I unwillingly start to think of all the moments Beck and I had together.  
The endless screaming, fighting and break-ups. That would always end up in a long make-out session in his RV. The little moments at school, where he'd put his arm around my shoulder or waist. We were happy. We were so happy.  
I know I have to be strong. I don't know for how long, or how hard it will be, but bad times are going to appear soon, and if I'm not strong…

Cat is talking about some castle she made at the beach when she was seven, but I'm not listening. I walk straight to the 'scissor designed' locker, around the corner, and for the first time in my life, I'm happy that my locker isn't anywhere near Beck's.  
"Oh, look! Tori's here!" Cat suddenly interrupts my deep thoughts and runs towards Tori. I groan a little. She's the whole reason Beck and I broke up.  
"Hey Cat," Tori says, laughing a bit. Then she looks at me. "Hey Jade."  
I refuse to say anything and walk passed her, towards Sikowitz' room. Followed by Cat.  
"Jade, why are you being so mean to Tori?" Cat asks me, once we reach the classroom. "Other than the other reasons why you hate her. What did she do to you lately?"  
"She kissed Beck!" I cry and burry my face in my hands as I let the tears stream down my face. Cat gasps.  
"You're still mad about the stage kiss, or was it recently?" Cat whispers taking a seat next to me.  
"A couple of days ago," I say, looking up at her. "He was late out of class, and I had been waiting for him for over an hour by his locker. Eventually, I decided to just go and get him, but when I opened the door of the black box… He and Tori were…"  
I can't continue. I start crying again.  
"Was that the day you broke up?" Cat asks me.  
I nod. Beck cheated on me. I still can't believe it. And now… I'm pregnant?  
"Are you going to tell him?" Cat asks me, while looking me straight in the eyes. "About…"  
She points at my stomach and I look at her.  
"Tell me about what?" It's Beck. Of course it's him. Did he just hear everything? "Well, am I going to get an explanation?"  
I just look at him, and he looks back at me. We just glare at each other for a while until Cat interrupts.  
"I'm going now," she says, while standing up. "I'll let you two talk."  
And she exits.  
I awkwardly look at Beck and he takes a seat next to me.  
"Jade," he starts and looks for signs in my eyes. Hints to where this is leading. I hate it. Seriously, he knows me better than he should right now. I always loved how he knew what to say, or what to do to make me feel better. He'd know right away, when something was terribly wrong. But this doesn't come in handy right now. "This is serious isn't it?"  
I nod slowly, looking down. I'm playing with my fingers. I only play with my fingers when I'm nervous.  
"Jade, I know you don't want to talk, but if this is serious… Does it have anything to do with me?" he says, tilting my chin a little so I look him in the eyes.  
Tears are crawling out again as I look deeper and deeper in those eyes. Those eyes. Oh, why do I still love him so much? Why do I love him so much, despite the fact he breaks me down like this? I just can't look in his eyes without being able to know, that those eyes are not mine to be loved. I slap his hand away, and try to stand up, but he grabs my arm.  
"What do you still want from me?" I scream. "Why do you keep doing this?"  
"There's something wrong, and it has something to do with me… Jade, come on!"  
"That's not the reason," I say. "There's another reason, for you to hurt me this much! Why do you want to break me?"  
Beck's quiet for a long time. Longer than usual, and it reminds of when he didn't have a reason. When he didn't have a reason for me to wait. For me to try to fix this stupid relationship.  
The bell interrupts my thoughts, and I see Andre, Tori and Robbie come in. Cat is bouncing at the back, and I sit down, while Andre gives me a wipe to clean my face a bit. Beck takes a seat next to me, and I turn away a bit. I don't want to talk to him.

"So are you guys still coming for movie night?" Andre asks us, while we sit down at our usual lunch table. He probably noticed the tension between Beck and me.  
"Yeah, sure dude," Beck says with a smile.  
"Of course I'm coming!" Tori says, with that big, happy smile on her face, that I hate so much.  
"Can I bring Rex?" Robbie asks, looking at us.  
"If Rex is coming, then I'm not," Cat says, also giving me a look.  
"Fine, I won't bring Rex," Robbie sighs, starting to eat his food.  
"Jade, are you coming?" Tori asks me, and I give her the death glare. I then move my glance towards Beck, and see him looking down.  
"Jade and I will be there," Cat says, and I groan a little. I guess it could be fun.  
I start to eat my salad, when I see Beck and Tori whispering to each other. I try to ignore it, but then I hear her annoying giggle, and he chuckles a little.  
"I'm trying to eat," I snap at both of them. They give me a look and continue whispering. I try to catch as much as I can.  
"So, Beck… Does this mean we're official?" Tori asks, and I look at her with a shocked expression. Robbie and Cat are arguing and Andre is too far away from them to hear.  
"I guess, if you want us to be," Beck replies with a small smile. The smile he gave me when we got together.  
I want to stand up, and throw the rest of my salad in their perfect faces, but see how they're leaning in, and eventually their lips embrace each other.  
Cat stops screaming immediately, and looks at me. I feel the anger bubbling inside of me, and before I can make a move, her hands grab me from behind, moving me away.  
"Calm down," Cat whispers. "Calm down, Jade."  
"I'm not going to calm down," I whisper back, and fight against her arms.  
I manage to free myself, and run straight towards Tori. She screams and hides behind Beck who now, wraps his arms around her.  
"Stay away from her!" he yells, and I look up from Tori, into his eyes. He protects her. He protects her the way he used to protect me.  
"Beck," I try but I'm interrupted again.  
"No. I won't let you hurt her. She has never done anything wrong," he says, a bit milder this time.  
"What about the fact that she broke this whole relationship?" I scream. "Ever since she stepped into our lives, nothing but hurt, screaming, fighting, and break-ups have been occurred between us!"  
"Why Jade?" Beck yells. "Why do you still care so much?"  
"Because I'm pregnant!"

**This is it for today. I will try to publish more tomorrow, but you'll have to do with this for now. **** Hope you like it, and reviews are very much appreciated! ;) **


	4. No More Bade

**Wow, again got a lot of reviews. Especially ones that are saying: 'I HATE BORI!' ;) Don't worry, I don't like them either.**

Once, when I was seven, I fell out of a tree when I was hiding from my parents who had another fight. I fell asleep and rolled over, as I smacked the ground. It felt like all the air had sucked out of my lungs. I feel the same way right now.  
"You're what?" Beck whispers, just loud enough so I can hear him.  
"I'm pregnant," I say, and realize the whole school has gathered around us. Some look at me with disgust, and hear them say 'whore' or 'slut'. But others look at me with pity, and give Beck the death glare.  
I feel dizzy, and someone pushes me from behind. It's one of the senior boys, who called me a slut a minute ago.  
"Hey baby, want to come over to my place?" he says, with a great grin on his face. Followed by laughter. I turn around and want to slap him, but someone grabs me from behind.  
"Oh, slut has just become violent," the person, who's holding me, shrieks. I try to fight him, but he's strong and other boys surround me, and I kick and slap, but they're too many. They're laughing and I hear Cat screaming.  
"Stop!" I hear someone shout. It's _him. But it has always been him, right? _"Get away from her!"  
Beck fights his way through and punches a guy in the nose. Another boy kicks him in the stomach and he groans slightly. Eventually, he reaches me, and pulls me away from them, as Robbie and Andre try to stop the guys.  
I feel the tears in my eyes, welling up, and I release them finally. Beck hasn't held me like this for a long time. He takes me into the school towards the Janitor's Closet. I don't try to stop him. Even if I wanted to, I would've been too exhausted from the stress.  
He closes the door behind me, and looks me straight in the eyes.  
"You're pregnant?" he asks me, while holding my shoulders. I nod slightly, and look down. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you wouldn't care," I say. "I didn't want you to stay with me, just because I'm pregnant of your baby. I wanted you to stay with me, because you cared."  
"I care Jade," he whispers. "I care so much."  
"You keep saying that Beck!" I yell, feeling how the tears slowly dry up. "You keep telling me those lies, over and over again. If you really cared, why would you kiss Tori? Why would you try to make me jealous, for all these years? Why would you pick an argument with me, every time I opened my mouth? Why would you care for a girl who has been broken too many times? Why would you?"  
I expect him to be surprised, or at least try to calm me down, but what he does now shocks me.  
"_This_ is why we broke up!" he yells. "This is why we have these issues, over and over again. I can't believe you're putting all the blame on me! Jade, I don't understand, why you're still trying so hard, for something that'll never be. Why?"  
"Because I love you!" The words slip out, before I could think this through. Not that I don't mean these words. I do. I love him more than anything in this world. And that's the only question lately, I've been able to answer.  
Beck looks at me. I glare back at him. I can't quite read him. I see a mix of emotions going through him, but what they are, is for him to confess. And he does.  
"Jade, I'm sorry. I can't keep doing this," he says. "I really like Tori, and I want to give her a chance. I just…"  
"It's fine," I lie. "It's completely fine. I get it. Who would want to be with a slut? A whore? Who would want to be with someone that picks on every little thing he or she does? I'm so sorry Beck. I'm sorry I loved you. I'm sorry I wasted four years of your precious life. I'm sorry for all the screaming, the fights, the hurt, the pain. I'm sorry I came into your life."  
And by that, I walk out the closet. Deep down, I wish he'd follow me. Like he always had. But I know that he won't. There's no more 'Beck and Jade'. There's no more Bade.

**I know, this is so short… But, I want to start fresh next time, and I promise, it will be a lot longer! :) Oh, and some important information. **** I don't like doing 'The Author's Note' so I'll just say it right here. I will continue this story, but the next chapter will probably be about Jade, in the future. Like, five years from now. I just like having a change. Hope you don't mind. And Review, Review, Review! **


	5. Where's my Memory?

**Okay, so I cut the whole 'future Jade' out. I didn't feel like putting it in this story anymore, and if I still want to make a story like that, I'll make a separate. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
P.S. I made it a bit longer than usual, because the last one was so short.**

Movie night. I've always loved it. Curled up in Beck's strong arms, taking in his sweet smell. Now, it hurts, realizing that this is our first movie night since we broke up.

"Hey lil' red!" Andre says, welcoming the perky red-head in his home. "Hey Jade."  
"Hey," I mumble, and rush passed him, obviously annoyed by how late we are. I'm always one of the first. But that was with Beck. _You broke up remember? Things are different now. _  
And it really clarifies it when I see Tori curled up in Beck's arms. In my spot. _It's mine.  
_I slowly take a seat next to Cat, who dreamingly looks over at Robbie.  
"Now that we're all here," Andre says, following us. "I have to apologize. My grandma broke the television screen, so we will not be able to watch movies tonight."  
Everyone sighs in disappointment, and I groan a little. _I came here for nothing? Just to see Beck doing fine without me? _  
"Let's play a game," Robbie suggests, and everyone nods in agreement.  
"Truth or Dare?" Tori asks. Great, I either have to humiliate myself, or let out personal things.  
I start to feel dizzy, and slowly lean my head on Cat's shoulder, closing my eyes. Maybe I'm just tired.  
"Um, Jade?" It's Andre. Well, I think it's Andre, because my head feels heavy, and I can't see or think straight anymore. "Are you okay? You seem awfully pale."  
"I'm fine," I state, and take in a deep breath. "Just tired."  
I try to open my eyes, but every time I try, everything starts to turn, and I'm forced to close them again.  
I feel something becoming wet around my inner thighs and hear someone screaming. _Why is someone screaming? _  
My head slowly slips off Cat's shoulder and I hear a loud bang. _Was that my head? What's happening? _  
Someone is holding me from behind, trying to carry me. I feel the familiar hands, and warm touch, but I can't quite tell who it is.  
I open my eyes, and lift my hands slightly, to check what's so wet. They're covered with dark, thick blood. I smell the familiar scent of peppermint and lemon, and hear a last whisper, until the darkness takes me away.  
"Be strong, Jade."

The burning light. The white, bright walls. I've always hated it.  
_Be strong, Jade. _Those words echo around in my head. _Who's Jade? Am I Jade?  
_I open my eyes, and I'm blinded. _Where am I? _  
A boy. I see a boy. He's sitting in a chair. _Who is he? And why is he here? _  
It looks like he's sleeping, and is not going to wake up any time soon. _  
Focus. Where are you?  
_The walls, the beeping machines. This place is familiar, but I can't quite make it out.  
I hear a small sound of movement coming from my side, and turn my head. It's the boy. He has dark brown hair, and a tanned skin. He looks peaceful. Calm. Collected. _Who is he? _  
The chair seems hard, and uncomfortable, and I wonder how he managed to sleep in that thing. Yet again… _Who is he? _  
"Jade?" A high-pitched voice, coming from my other side. I recognize that voice. "Thank god, you're awake!"  
A tiny red-headed girl runs towards me, and wraps her weak little arms around me. I stiffen and push her off me.  
"Jade?" she asks, pouting her lips. I try to do it. It doesn't feel comfortable. Why does she pull a face like that? "What's wrong?"  
I look at her, with disbelief. _What's wrong? _  
"Who's Jade?" _Was that my voice? _It sounded so deep. So strong. Yet, broken.  
"Oh, Jade," the girl gasps, burying her cute little face in her hands. It looks like she's crying. _Why?  
_Another strange person enters the unfamiliar room, and immediately let his gaze rest on mine.  
"Ah, I see," the man says. He's fully white. I don't like that color. "You're awake."  
_Who's awake? What is everybody talking about? _  
He walks towards me, and flashes another bright light in my eyes. I wink a couple of times, and look away.  
"Young girl, tell me. What's your name?" he asks me, looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Me?" I say, and my voice sounds weird.  
He slowly nods, sitting on my bed.  
"I don't know," I stutter, and move away from him.  
The man shakes his head and moves towards the girl who is trying to wake up the boy with the dark brown hair.  
"She has amnesia," he says. "It probably won't last for long, and in the mean time, try to get her memory back."  
The girl nods, and eventually succeeds in waking the fascinating boy, sitting in the chair.  
The other man leaves and I sit up straight.  
The boy opens his eyes. He lights up, by the sight of seeing me, awake.  
He runs towards me, and gives me a hug, but I push him away.  
"Jade?" he says. I know that voice. _But from where?_  
"Who's Jade?" I ask him, and move away from him, standing up.  
"You're Jade," he says. He seems confused.  
"I am?" I slowly ask him, and look him in the eyes. "And who are you?"  
Now he's hurt. _Why? _  
"You don't remember who I am?" he asks me, taking a step towards me, but I move away again.  
I shake my head, in fear.  
"I'm Beck," he whispers. Beck. _Beck? Beck! _I've heard that name before…  
"Don't blame yourself," the girl says. "She has amnesia. The doctor said it shouldn't last for long. We just got to try to regain her memory."  
The bouncy red-headed girl reminds me of someone. Someone with an animal name…  
"I'm Cat," she slowly says. "Cat Valentine."  
I nod, and sigh in relief, that she doesn't try to touch me. Unlike some people.  
"I guess I'm Jade," I whisper. I let out a small smile.  
"This is Beck," Cat says, looking me in the eyes. "Beck Oliver."  
The boy with the tanned skin. The boy with the dark brown hair. And now his eyes… They're beautiful.  
"Nice to meet you," I say, looking him in the eyes. "Beck."  
"We're going to go home," Cat says, reaching out her hand, and with a little hesitation, I take it.  
She leads me out, towards a truck. I know this truck.  
"I know this truck from somewhere," I say, and I look at Cat, to see if I'm right. "I've seen it before."  
She nods, and gives me a little smile. I smile back, and without any hesitation, I walk straight into the back seat. The smell overwhelms me, and I see a small, and blurry memory, flash before my eyes.  
_"Say you love me," _It's a girls' voice. It sounds a bit like…  
_"Magic word?" _A boy's voice this time. I recognize this voice. I recognize the truck too. It's _his_ truck._  
"Please?" _While I still wonder who that voice belongs to, I smile a little. I have no idea why.  
_"I love you."  
_I open my eyes slowly, and look around the truck. The memory takes place in this particular vehicle. While I still wonder who the two people in my memory were, I hear the engine starting, and we drive away from the building.  
"Let's take her to Hollywood Arts," the boy says. Beck.  
"Why?" Cat asks him. She looks confused.  
"What is Hollywood Arts?" I interrupt, and they look at me.  
"It's your school," Beck slowly says.  
"It's for talented people," Cat adds on, and I'm confused. _Am I talented? _  
"Talent? I have talent?" I ask them.  
"Yeah," Beck whispers, and takes his eyes on the road again. I see a tear slipping down his cheek and I look out the window. For some reason, it strikes me when he's heart. Somehow, I feel really bad. _Yet again, why?  
_We eventually stop in front of a very colorful building, with dancing teenagers and loud music.  
Cat takes my hand and leads me through the halls with different designed lockers. This is a very special school.  
We stop in front of a 'scissor designed' locker and I look at Cat.  
"This is your locker," she explains, and I try so hard to remember, but I can't. "You love scissors."  
"I do?" I whisper, looking at the weapons, sticking on the little closet. Strange. I have an urge to grab one of them, and poke a teenager in the eye.  
"Yes," Cat says, and we continue walking.  
"Wait!" It's Beck's voice. Where'd he go? "Wait up!"  
He runs towards Cat, out of breath, and whispers something in her ear. She smiles and nods. We walk to a transparent locker. I close my eyes and see a flash of a scene.  
_"You know what?" _It's the girl again. She's with _the_ boy, and another girl, that I don't seem to recognize. Who are they?  
_"No, don't tell him what," _The strange girl. Her voice sounds irritating.  
_"Tell me what," _That boy. What is it about this boy that I keep seeing him everywhere.  
_"We're done," _What does that mean?  
_"So you're breaking up with me?" _the boy says, with a little disbelief in his voice.  
_"No, she's not."  
"Yeah, I am," _the girl says and walks away from the pair.  
_"You're being ridiculous," _the boy yells, turning around.  
_"What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore," _the girl snaps back, and walks away.  
I open my eyes and look at the locker again. It was in my memory.  
"This is my locker," Beck says, tapping on it.  
"I know," I whisper, and I'm surprised the words came out. _I know? _  
"You know?" Cat smiles, and gives Beck a look, who has a great grin on his face. I like it.  
"I think I do," I retort, smiling a little at the two of them.  
"Well, that's a good start," Cat smiles, and pokes Beck a little, who seems to be lost in his own thoughts.  
"Yeah, that's great," he mumbles, walking away. _Where is he going? _

**Okay, this is it for now. Hope you liked it. **** Don't want to finish everything so fast. Review, Review, Review! **


	6. Apologies, Pain & Acceptance

**Let me make something clear. This is NOT a Bori story. It might look like it, but why would I have it in Jade's p.o.v? So, please, no comments saying you hate this story because of Bori, and no comments asking if this is a Bori story. Not being rude, just pointing some things out. Bade will definitely come in, don't worry. I just want the right time, with the right ideas. So, hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think! ******

Cat's room is very pink. I hate pink. Well, I think I hate pink. I'm not so sure anymore.  
"Cat?" I ask the little red-head sitting on her bed. "Is my last name West?"  
"Yes!" Cat chirps. "It is!"  
I smile and look in the mirror. _I've seen myself before. Not just in the mirror. Somewhere else…  
_"Beck, guess what?" Cat says, on the video chat she's doing. "She guessed her own surname. I didn't even ask her."  
I hear some voices in the background, but can't make out what they're saying. I walk towards the bed, and take a seat next to Cat.  
I wave a little at the screen, and see Beck. He's sitting with a girl. Not just a girl. She was in my memory before. At the locker. _What is her name?  
_"Tori," I whisper, and she looks up. "Your name is Tori right?"  
The girl moves closer to Beck, and nods, with a smile. _Why do I have the sudden urge to start yelling at her? Why?  
_"I'm Tori Vega," she says. She adds a little giggle, and I look away. "This is weird. Introducing myself again."  
"You have no idea," I say, and look at her. She's very pretty. _Is she Beck's girlfriend? _  
"Are you Beck's girlfriend?"I ask her.  
"You could call me that," the brunette girl says, and pokes Beck a little. He smiles, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. _Why did I just stop breathing? _  
"Hey," Cat says. She's been quiet for a while. "Why don't you guys come over, and help me, regain Jade's memory?"  
They both nod, and the screen turns black.  
I look at Cat and give her a small smile, as I stand up.  
I pace back and forwards around her room, until Beck and Tori arrive, and open the door. I smile and shake hands with Tori, getting an official introduction.  
"So, what's the plan Cat?" Tori asks her, sitting down on the bed.  
"Jade could ask us questions, and we answer as accurate as possible," Cat says. "Maybe it'll bring something up in her mind."  
They nod, and I sit down on the bed. _What do I want to know? _  
"Tori, what's my favorite movie?" I asked the brunette, who is settling in Beck's lap.  
"The Scissoring," she immediately said.  
"Beck, who's my best friend?" I ask him, and he looks at me for a while before answering.  
"Cat," he says, pointing at the red-head who was giggling. I smiled and turned my attention towards her.  
"Cat, who's my favorite teacher?" I asked her, and she retorted in only a second.  
"Sikowitz," she chirps. "Does this help you?"  
"I think so…" I mumble.  
_The girl is sitting in a chair. It's the girl from before. A boy. The boy, is sitting next to her, having her arm wrapped around her. She looks happy. Very happy.  
"Good morning class," a weird looking guy says. That is… Sikowitz? Did he just jump through a window?  
"Whatever," the girl says. She has black hair, with purple stripes being the only thing giving it a little color. Her style of clothing is dark and aggressive. The boy next to her chuckles and gives a beautiful smile. The most beautiful the girl has ever seen.  
_"Sikowitz is our acting teacher right?" I ask. They nod and give me a small smile.  
"Moving on," Tori says. "What else do you want to know?"  
I think for a long time, and I realize I only want to know one thing. _Who's the boy appearing in all these flashbacks? And the girl? Why are they always in my memories?  
_"I…" I start, and take a deep breath before continuing. "I've been having some flashbacks. They're always related to something I hear, smell or see, like in the truck or the locker. But every time, there's a girl. Dark hair, dark make-up, dark everything. Who is she?"  
"That's you," Beck whispers. "Before you got an accident."  
"Me?" I ask them, and stand up. I walk towards the mirror and see my reflection. _Is that really me? _  
Cat nods, and I turn around.  
"What about the boy?" It's out before I know it. If he's in all my memories, he must play a large role in my life. "There's always a boy."  
Beck looks down, and Tori looks at him slowly. Cat sighs and stands up.  
"That boy… That boy is Beck," she whispers, grabbing my hands slightly.  
_That boy is Beck. Is Beck. Beck…  
_"Beck!" I scream. "My name is Jade West. I'm seventeen years old. I love scissors and coffee. My best friend's name is Cat Valentine. I haven't seen my parents for months. Tori and I aren't friends. But we're not enemies. And Beck…"  
I pause for a moment. I have my memory back. Thanks to him.  
"Beck was my boyfriend," I whisper. "And I'm pregnant."  
Cat looks at me, and so does everybody else.  
"Jade," Cat says, and walks towards me. "The night you… The night you ended up in the hospital, is the night you lost the baby. You lost a lot of blood. Something went wrong. And… They couldn't save it anymore."  
_My name is Jade West. I'm seventeen years old. I love scissors and coffee. My best friend's name is Cat Valentine. I haven't seen my parents for months. Tori and I aren't friends. But we're not enemies. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's with Tori now, remember? I was pregnant of Beck's child. I lost the child. I lost everything.  
_The tears are rolling down my cheeks, and I fall to my knees. Everything was better. Everything was better when I forgot all about reality. The pregnancy, my abusing father, Beck…  
Cat stands up, and wraps an arm around me.  
"Jade?" I hear Beck say, and I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Can I talk to you? In private?"  
I look up at him, and Tori and Cat slowly walk outside, shutting the door.  
"What?" I snap at him. "What do you want?"  
"I…" he whispers, taking my hand a bit. "I wanted to apologize."  
I stare at him. He looks upset. His brown eyes are filled with salty tears, and his posture is… Down.  
"I'm so sorry, for what happened. I should've been there. I should've just bit through it, like good old times. But I didn't. I was being incredibly selfish. You don't deserve that," Beck says, looking me in the eyes. I see the first tear, rolling down his cheek.  
"I…" I start and look at him one more time. "I'm sorry too."  
"For what?" he seems confused.  
"For being such a bitch all these years. I always picked on you, for every little thing. You didn't deserve that. You deserve someone better than me. I guess Vega…" I take a deep breath before continuing. "Tori is a nice girl, and she obviously likes you," I whisper, and look down at my legs. "She obviously makes you more happy, than I ever made you."  
Beck's silent, and after a while he stands up. Deep down, I wish he'd change his mind, and say that I would make him a lot happier. But he won't. I know he won't. And by that, he's gone.

I'm running. I've always loved running. The sharp pain in my legs, my throat, trying to catch every single piece of air possible. The burning lungs. It's the good kind of pain.  
Usually, I would run passed Beck's RV and we'd jog together. Now, my route is different. I go, where my legs will take me.  
I see, yet again the park, the ocean, but I don't stop there. I keep on running, and everywhere I look, something reminds me of Beck. The dog, that attacked him in his RV. A pregnant woman. The theatre, where we would always go, or even perform.  
And eventually, I end up at the Vega's house. I ring the bell, and her annoying sister opens the door.  
"Tori!" she yells, and I have a strong urge to slap her. "Jade's here!"  
"Jade?" I hear Tori coming down the stairs looking at me. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk," I say, throwing my bag in the corner and collapse on the couch.  
"About what?" she asks, looking at me curiously.  
"Beck."  
"What about him?" she says. _What about him? _  
"I just wanted to say… That," I whisper, and take a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "You won. You can have him."  
"Jade," she whispers and I stand up.  
"Shut it, Vega. That's why I came here. And I'm leaving now."  
By that, I exit her house.

"Jade, where were you?" Cat screams as I enter her room. "There's going to be another prom at Hollywood Arts this Saturday! Want to go?"  
I groan, but nod. Maybe it's good to get out for a while. Maybe it'll make me forget about Beck for a while. Maybe…

**This is it for now. The prom will definitely be the next chapter. I just didn't want to make it too long. Review, Review, Review! **


	7. The Prom

**Another chapter. This is part of the prom. I'm going to make an end to this story soon. The chapter after this will be the last chapter, and after that, I'll give you an epilogue. Don't complain, because I will definitely write other Bade stories. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm sorry that it's coming to an end. Thanks for all the support, and try to enjoy the last few chapters. **

Prom. Or Prome. I'm wearing a short, strapless purple dress that shows off my figure perfectly. My hair is in my natural, loose curls and I apply the last bits of make-up.  
Cat's wearing a hot pink, strapless dress, with her red hair in a ponytail. She looks adorable.  
Robbie asked her out for the Prom, and of course she accepted. I can't believe they weren't dating before this. Beck is going with Tori, and I'm going with Andre. Just as friends. He asked me, because I had no-one else to go with, and he was just being a good friend.

Andre walks towards me, and I give him a little hug.  
"Hey Jade," he says, with a nice smile. "Are you enjoying so far?"  
"Yeah," I say, and look around a bit. "The lighting is better this time."  
"Should I get us some punch?" he asks, and I nod. I sit at a single bench, and find Cat, bouncing towards me.  
"Have you seen Robbie?" she says, looking around worriedly.  
"I think he was talking to Beck a minute ago," I tell her, and she runs off. "You're welcome."  
Andre comes back, with two cups in his hands. He hands me one, and I look at him thankfully. He's such a good friend. Ever since Beck and I broke up, I've become closer to Andre than ever. He was always awkward around us.  
I quietly sip my punch, as I look around. Automatically, my eyes rest on Beck and Tori. They're dancing, and it seems like, every second they get a little closer to each other.  
Andre follows my gaze and sighs.  
"You miss him," he says, and I jump a little by his sudden words. "Don't you?"  
My eyes shift back to the pair, and back to his. I nod slowly, looking down, tapping my fingers on my bare legs.  
"Want to dance?" he suddenly asks me, and I look up. A slow song comes on, and he reaches out his hand. With a little hesitation, I take it, and he leads me up the dance floor.  
I wrap my arms around his strong shoulders, and he rests his hands around my waist. I smile, and try to focus on him, than on the couple a few meters away from us. It's not working.  
Andre's warmth calms me down a bit, but it's not the energy Beck used to give me. Something's different about his touch. Beck's touch was magnetic. Electric. And it had always felt right. He would always give me that little warm feeling inside, that little tingle, that makes you shiver, no matter how warm it is.  
"I know how you feel," Andre whispers against my ear, which automatically took me out of my world mind babbling.  
"What do you mean?" I retort, trying to hide my curiosity.  
"I like Tori," he says, and I hear the crack in his voice.  
I look at him. I give him a warming smile, and rest my head on his shoulder.

Cat runs towards me, with a great smile on her face.  
"I'm guessing your date with Robbie is going great," I laugh, getting some more punch.  
She nods, with a little too much enthusiasm.  
"He's so sweet," she shrieks. "I really like him."  
I give her a slight smile, and start to drink the punch. I look around, and see Tori and Beck. They're laughing, and slowly moving towards each other. _Focus.  
_ _My name is Jade West. I'm seventeen years old. I love scissors and coffee. My best friend's name is Cat Valentine. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's with Tori now, remember? They're about to kiss. They're kissing. Calm down. Calm down, Jade. Breathe.  
_I take a shaky breath, and turn my back towards the pair, that our enjoying each others' company. Cat followed my gaze, and sighs a little.  
"You need to get over it," she tells me. Over and over again. "He has moved on. And so should you."  
"It's not that I can't move on," I tell her. "It's the fact that he can move on, in such a short period. After nearly four years of dating. Like I'm some piece of trash that he can just throw away. It's not fair Cat. It's just not fair."  
"I'm sorry," Cat whispers.  
"I know," I tell her, and walk towards the rest room.  
"Jade!" It's Andre. I don't turn around, and pick up my pace.  
Once I enter the girls' rest room, I slide down the door, burying my face in my hands. _Why do I keep doing this to myself? Where did Jade West go?  
_"Jade?" It's Tori. _What is she doing here? _"I saw you run in here. Is everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine!" I scream. "Why don't you go back to your precious boyfriend, before he cheats on you too?"  
I hear her gasp, and then the footsteps slowly fade.  
I stand up, and try to fix the make-up as I hear the door opening. I want to tell the person to go away, because it's probably another cheerleader. Instead, someone grabs my arm and twirls me around. _It's Beck. It has always been Beck, hasn't it? _  
"What are you doing here?" he asks me. His tone is cold.  
"I could ask you the same question," I spit at him, trying to release the grip, but he's too strong. "Let go off me."  
"Not until you tell me what you're doing in here," he says, his voice becoming a bit milder.  
"It's none of your business," I hiss, and free myself. I walk passed him, back to the dance floor. I grab Andre's hand and start to swing on the music, and Andre joins me, having a confused expression on his face. It slowly disappears as the songs fly by, and we just enjoy the night. Even though, deep in our hearts, we can't.

"Jade?" Cat asks, bouncing towards me, holding onto Robbie's hand. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," I say, while stretching my legs a bit.  
"You were sitting here all alone, so we thought we'd join you," Cat says, taking a seat next to me.  
"I'd like to be alone for a while," I whisper, motioning to the dance floor. "Go off and have fun. I'll be fine."  
"Kay," Cat replies, still a bit unsure as Robbie drags her to the centre of attention. She immediately starts giggling, and forgets about me.  
I look around, and try to find Andre, and by my surprise, I can't find Beck and Tori either. I stand up and walk through the crowd of dancing teenagers, and look around, trying to find any one of them. _Strange. Where could they be?  
_I walk towards the halls of Hollywood Arts, and hear soft voices coming from the Janitor's closet. I slowly walk there on my tip toes, trying to stay unnoticed. The voices are familiar, but I can't make out who they belong to, or what they're saying. Suddenly, it all turns quiet, and I dare looking through the little window of the door.  
I gasp. The boy with the dread locks, and the brunette singer look up from their make-out session, and I back away slowly. They come out, and Andre grabs my arm.  
"Please don't tell Beck," he whispers. "I can't do that to him."  
"Please," Tori asks me, with that irritating pleading voice. "Jade."  
"You guys are right," I tell them. "I shouldn't be the one to tell him. It should be one of you."  
"We can't," Andre says. "Beck's my best friend. It would ruin everything."  
"What about her?" I ask, motioning to Tori.  
"Please, Jade, we can't tell him. It will break his heart," she begs.  
I glance at her, and I still hear the words echo in my head. _It will break his heart. _  
"I won't tell him," I exclaim. "Don't worry. You're secret is save with me."  
And by that, I walk out the doors, trying to find Cat.

**This is it for today. Hope you enjoyed and… Review!**


	8. A New Life

**This is incredibly short, I know, but for a reason. I wanted to put the 'future Jade' in this story, and this is basically how it all happened. And I'm sorry about the other comment. I said this would be the last chapter, but I'm going to make a lot more after this. I have more inspiration. Thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy!**

It's getting late. Really late. But Cat's my ride home, and she's in her own little world. With Robbie. They've been dancing to this song, for a long time, just lost in each others' gazes.  
Most of the people have left, and only a few are hanging out. I sit in the corner, all alone. I haven't seen Andre anywhere.  
I sigh and sit back. I need to get out of here. Out of this school with these stupid people. Away from Tori who apparently always gets what she wants. Away from Beck.  
I need to start over again. Fresh.  
So I stand up, and start running. Suddenly, I think about Cat. A little guilt goes through me, but I put it away. _She doesn't need you. She has Robbie. And Andre, and Tori and Beck… No-one needs you.  
_I start running again, and don't stop.  
_No-one needs you.  
Everyone's better off without you.  
No-one will notice, if you'd just disappear.  
_I run faster, and faster, and my air is sucking out of my lungs. I'm in a strange neighborhood, but I don't care. I keep running passed the strange houses, the unfamiliar gardens, and the silence of the dark. I've always loved it.  
I know I'm out of Hollywood, when the big buildings start to disappear and the country side pops out. I lower my pace, and rest on a field for a while. I'm still wearing the purple dress, and I lost my heels a few kilometers ago.  
I'm smart enough to bring my purse, because the little money I have is in this bag, and it will give me a chance to buy new clothes, a place to sleep and food.  
_My name is Jade West. I'm seventeen years old. I love scissors and coffee. My best friend's name is Cat Valentine. I haven't seen my parents for months. Tori and I aren't friends. But we're not enemies. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's with Tori now. But Tori kissed Andre. I was pregnant of Beck's child. I lost the child. I lost him. I'm running away from home. Starting a new life. No-one would care if I'd disappear. I'm a new person now.  
_

**Next chapter will definitely be 'future Jade'. Review!**


	9. Haven't Seen You In A While

**This is the 'future Jade' chapter, and I will continue with the future idea. I hope you like it, and yet again… Review! **

"Chloe, have you seen my boots?" I yell, to the blonde girl upstairs. "I can't find them."  
"You left them under the couch," she yells back, as she walks down the brown stairs. "As always."  
I mumble a little thank you as I get the black leather boots from under the couch.  
"Nervous?" she asks, and I shake my head.  
I _am _nervous, but she doesn't need to know that. The audition will go fine.  
"Want me to give you a ride?" she offers, but I throw it away.  
"I'll be fine," I exclaim, getting my car keys. "Don't worry."

"Why'd you just do that?" the director asks me, helping me with the script.  
"Because I love him," I whisper. "And I can't make him happy."  
Silence. I've always hated silence. It reminds me of my high school years.  
"You're…" the director starts and sighs for a moment. "Fantastic."  
"Really?" I ask, and I hear the hope in my voice.  
He nods and looks at the notes he made.  
"Ms. West," he says, looking up at me. "You got the part. But we first one to see the chemistry between you and Tyler."  
"Who will be playing Tyler?" I ask him.  
"A guy named…" he retorts, going through his papers. "Beck Oliver."

I shakily bring the coffee cup to my mouth, and take little sips as I look around.  
_Beck Oliver. My old boyfriend. He's here? And he's doing the movie… With me?  
_Five years have passed since the Prom night. But I still remember every little bit of it. Tori and Andre's kiss. Cat and Robbie, crazy in love. The tears, the fighting. But the prom was also the last time Beck held me.  
_He's going to ruin everything…  
_Finally, my life is settled, I live with a friend of mine, in a small, but cozy apartment, and my acting career is going well. I was finally getting over the fact that Beck and I are no longer 'Beck and I'. That we're no longer 'Bade'. And he has to show up, now and here.  
Maybe he's married… Maybe everything turned out perfectly fine with him. Maybe… _Maybe he won't even remember me. _

"Hey," I whisper, and have to swallow hard. _Is he here? _  
"Hello Jade," the director, Josh, says. "We're just waiting for Beck to arrive."  
I nod, and take a seat. A woman offers me some coffee but I shake my head. I'm sure I'll start to choke. Or worse.  
"Does…" I say, and Josh looks at me. "Did you tell him my name?"  
"Oh, no," he says, with a little guilt on his face. "I'm sorry. I forgot."  
"It's okay," I whisper.  
I start to bite my nails. A bad habit I took up when I left Hollywood Arts. The only thing that's keeping me calm right now are my thoughts.  
_My name is Jade West. I am twenty two years old. I live in New York. My best friend's name is Chloe Hunt. I'm auditioning for a movie. Beck's my co-actor. He's going to be here any minute now. I'm going to see him again, after five years. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's probably married. I haven't seen, or talked to anyone from Hollywood Arts after I left. I'm nervous. For what? For Beck.  
_  
And there he is.  
He still looks the same, except for the little changes in adulthood. His eyes are glowing, and his hair is in a small ponytail.  
He walks in, and doesn't notice me at first. But I notice him. Of course I notice him. I could never forget him. Even if I wanted to. _How could I forget the face of the person who broke me? _  
Beck lets out a small chuckle and shakes hands with Josh, before he looks around closely. His eyes meet mine.  
"Jade?" he whispers. _He remembers me. _"Is that really you?"  
I nod slightly, and stand up from my chair.  
"You two know each other?" Josh asks looking at us one at a time.  
I nod, still feeling the lump in my throat.  
"Yeah, we were…" Beck stops, and looks at me for a second before continuing. "Friends. In high school."  
_Friends. Nothing more than friends. I was right. The three and a half years we spent together meant nothing to him.  
_"So let's do the audition," I say, taking my position. Beck nods slightly, and looks at me.  
"Lillian," he starts looking me in the eyes. I once loved those eyes. "Don't do it."  
"Why not?" I hiss, stepping forward so he can hear me. "Why shouldn't I leave? Give me one good reason."  
_One reason.  
"Jade!" I hear him call out my name, but I don't turn around. "Wait!"  
He finally reaches me, and grabs my arm. I push him away as I look him straight in the eyes.  
"Give me one good reason!" I yell, fighting the tears, trying to hide the crack in my voice. I don't succeed.  
Beck glares at me for a long time. And I stare back. We just stand there, in the middle of Hollywood Arts. Facing each other. Not saying a word though.  
He eventually strokes his hand through his hair, and I walk away from him. He can't even give me one reason. Just one…  
_"Because I love you," he whispers.  
_Because I love you.  
"I can convince you to stay," Beck says, and I stand up and look him in the eyes.  
"Why?" I say, almost whisper, as I take a step towards him.  
"Because I love you."  
_"You mean it Beck?" I whisper, and he gives me a confused expression.  
"It's Tyler," he whispers back, and quickly continues the to play his part. "Does this answer your question?"  
He leans in and kisses me. Our lips move in a certain pattern, and they fit each other perfectly.  
And I feel it again.  
The feeling I felt years ago, at the Green Hilson Park. The feeling at the beach. The feeling when he would hold me in class, or just at his RV. The feeling I got when I fell asleep in his arms, and wake up still in the same position. The feeling of being able to love someone so much it hurts.  
We pull away slowly, as I try to capture every little bit. I hear the clapping of Josh, and turn away to avoid Beck's eyes.  
"How was that?" I ask Josh.  
"Amazing. Truly amazing. You two got the parts!" he cheers, and I push out a little smile.  
I dare look at Beck and he gives me a warming smile. I return it, and he suddenly wraps his arms around me. He holds me the way he used to. And I love it.

**This is it. At least it's a bit longer than the last one. Review, Review, Review! ;)**


	10. Mistakes Were Made

**You guys are great! So many positive reviews, telling me to continue.. *Blush Blush* Here's a long one. Enjoy!**

"So…" Beck says as we sit in my favorite café with some coffee. "How have you been doing?"  
"Okay," I whisper, avoiding I contact. I don't want him to know that I'm lying. "And you?"  
"Things have worked out pretty well," he retorts, sighing a little before he continues. "I.. Uh… I'm married."  
I look at him, and force myself to smile. _You knew this was coming. Why are you still this shocked?  
_"Oh, congratulations," I say, feeling my dry throat and take another sip of my coffee.  
_I always thought it would be me. It would be me standing by my dad's side. And the violins would play; 'Here Comes The Bride'. My dress would be completely black. And I would be happy. We would be so happy.  
_"Thanks," he mutters, looking in my eyes. "I'm married… To Tori."  
"Oh," I mumble, taking another sip from my coffee.  
_My name is Jade West. I am twenty two years old. I live in New York. My best friend's name is Chloe Hunt. I'm seeing Beck again, after all these years. We're in a movie together. He's married. He's married to Tori. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. Why do I care?  
_"You look happy," I say. "Very happy."  
"I guess I am," he replies, giving me a little smile. I once loved that smile. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," I shrug and take another sip from my coffee.  
"Why'd you move away?"  
I glare at him, and take up every little bit of his face. The way his lips curves in a serious matter. The way his eyes glow out of happiness, but I see the shine of curiosity and suspicion.  
"You want the truth?" I whisper, not letting my eyes go off his.  
He nods slowly, frowning a little.  
"I moved away because no-one would care. I didn't think anyone would even notice if I'd just leave," I say, a bit louder.  
"What?" he asks, out of confusion.  
"I mean, you had Tori, and Cat had Robbie, and I… I had nobody," I sigh. "That's why I ran away. Nobody would even care if I would just disappear. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing you with Tori… It drove me insane."  
"That's not true, Jade. I…" he cuts himself off, and continues speaking after a while. "Cat disappeared two months after you'd gone."  
"What?" Now I'm confused.  
"Yeah, she couldn't take it. The thought of you never coming back drove the innocent mind insane. She changed her image completely. Trying to get you back, by trying to be like you. She died her hair black, wore aggressive, dark colors, and she was…" he says, looking down a bit. "She was no longer Cat. Not the bouncy, perky little red-head. No more silly stories. No more giggling. She became dark. Robbie couldn't stand seeing her like that. He was not seeing his Cat anymore. He broke up with her. After two months, she didn't show up at school. We looked all over for her, but she was nowhere to be found."  
I open my mouth a little out of shock. Cat… Dark? _I harmed my best friend… Somebody did care.  
_"Have you ever seen her again?" I ask Beck, who's playing with his fingers nervously.  
"No," he exclaims, looking up in my eyes. "We thought she went to look for you. Trying to close the gap you left. No-one was really the same anymore, Jade. Tori didn't sing. Andre didn't write songs. Robbie stopped bringing Rex to school. And I…"  
"You what?" I ask him, my curiosity getting to top level.  
"Never mind," he quickly states, looking at his watch. "I have to go. Here's my phone number. Call me."  
He hands me a little paper and rushes out of the café. _They cared. And I left them. _

"Hey," Chloe says. "How did your audition go? Did you get the part?"  
"Yes," I mumble, kicking off my boots.  
"You don't seem excited," she states, looking at me worriedly from the couch. "What happened?"  
"Beck happened," I cry, and run up the stairs.  
I burry my head in my pillow and scream as loud as I possibly can. _Why is this happening to me? Finally, I finally get a chance of living a normal life. Without any troubles. No more heart breaks. And then the only one breaking me down like this, had to show up… _

"And…" Josh shouts. "Cut! Perfect! That's it for today!"  
I grab my purse and start to walk towards the door, but an arm grabs me from behind. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. _How could I ever forget his grip?  
_"Hey," Beck says, twirling me around, looking into my eyes. "Want to grab some coffee?"  
"No, thanks," I whisper, freeing myself. "I have to go."  
"Jade…" he starts, and I turn around again.  
"What?" I snap. "What do you want?"  
He backs away slowly, looking at me confused.  
"What's the matter with you?" he asks me, and I just shake my head. "Please, let's go out for coffee."  
I groan a little, but eventually give in, and sit in the passenger's seat in his car.  
"Have you…" Beck starts, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Dated anyone after…?"  
"No," I mutter, looking out the window.  
"Oh."  
"Where did you and Tori get married?" I quickly ask, trying to change the subject.  
"On an island, in the Caribbean," Beck says, not taking his eyes off the road. "We had our honeymoon in Hawaii."  
_Hawaii. Beck and I were going to have our honeymoon in Hawaii.  
_"What happened to Andre and Robbie, career wise?" I question him, again, trying to change the subject.  
"Andre is a music composer for Tori, and Robbie has a part time job in a restaurant," Beck says, giving me a quick look before focusing on the road again. "Trina apparently is engaged. Surprise right?"  
I laugh a little. Trina and engaged?  
"And of course, we don't know what happened to Cat," Beck says, and I hear a small crack in his voice.

A waitress comes over to us, and she immediately spots Beck. In high school, I would hate it if girls would stare or flirt with him, and I still can't stand it. But I'm not allowed to interfere. I'm not his girlfriend anymore.  
"What would you like?" The waitress asks Beck, with the greatest, and ugliest flirtatious smile I've ever seen.  
"A cappuccino," Beck says. He looks at me, for a second and chuckles at my annoyance.  
"And you?" The waitress finally turns her attention to me, and the smile is gone. She almost looks bored.  
"She's having a black coffee, with two sugars," Beck replies, before I can even open my mouth.  
I look down, and can't help the little blush forming on my cheeks, and the smile curving around my lips. He remembers the way I like coffee.  
"Haven't changed a bit, huh?" Beck chuckles, looking at me, and I join in.  
The waitress, soon appears again with our drinks.  
I slowly sip on my coffee, and look at Beck with the corner of my eyes. He's not looking at me, but lost in his own little world. _I used to be part of that world. _  
"Why do you love Vega so much?" It slipped out, before I knew what I was saying. Beck looks at me, and seems to think for a while. _Is it so hard to answer that question?  
_"I guess there's no _why _if you love someone," he eventually retorts, avoiding my glance. "But some people are easier to love than others."  
_Of course. Of course, Vega is easier to love than me. I'm just a rude bitch. I always was right?  
_"How come you never tried to contact me?" I suddenly ask, and look him in the eyes. He looks back at me and sighs.  
"I did," he mumbles. "Of course I tried to contact you, Jade. You were my friend. And I'll always care about you."  
"I know," I whisper, taking another sip of my coffee. "I should probably go."  
I stand up and grab my purse. I don't want to be with him right now. _You were my friend. _The words echo in my head and not only make my head ache, but even my heart.  
_Beck saw me as just a friend. Even though, I cared so much about him. He's the whole reason I left. And he sees us as just friends?  
_He grabs my arm as I'm about to walk out the door.  
"Wait," he says. "Where are you going?"  
"Home," I snap back, avoiding his eye contact.  
"Jade," he starts, and I look him in the eyes. Why do we have to be so complicating? Why can't I let go of the fact that we're no longer together?  
_Because he promised we would be… Forever._  
I look him in the eyes, and feel how we're both leaning in. I can't stop now. _  
Don't.  
_My eyes are shutting now.  
_Stop.  
_I feel his warm breath against my nose.  
_It's wrong.  
_And eventually I feel his two warm, but strong lips reach mine, and softly stroke me. I wrap my arms around his neck automatically, and feel how his strong arms are wrapped around my waist. Like old times.  
Suddenly, he pulls away, and walks outside.  
"Shit!" he yells, and I'm too startled to go after him.  
_My name is Jade West. I am twenty two years old. I live in New York. My best friend's name is Chloe Hunt. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's married. He's married to Tori. We kissed. We kissed? We kissed! It didn't mean anything to him. It was just a stupid mistake…_

**This is it for today. My holidays will start in two days, so I'll have a lot of time to post new chapters. My friend is a crazy Bade fan, and she wanted to continue this story her way. Her way… Is more of a comedy… I'll make a one shot of it one day! :P And of course, REVIEW!**


	11. I Can't Handle The Pain

**I'm so, so sorry, but this is probably the last chapter. I'll make an epilogue after this and I'll probably go along with the one shot idea. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, and I'm really glad you guys liked this story.**

I kick my boots off as I walk towards the little kitchen. A note is placed on the old, wooden table and I pick it up.  
_I'm so sorry, Jade, but Liam invited me to an unexpected business trip. It's very important.  
I'll be back in a 2 weeks.  
X Chloe.  
_I sigh. _I need her now the most… _

"_I'm tired of fighting," Beck says. He looks younger, and I recognize this place. It's Vega's house.  
"Okay," I say, but I don't have any control over this. "I'm going to walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten."  
"Don't forget three," It's Cat. I'm dying to see her again. "Some people forget it."  
"If I get to ten and you're not there, I'm going home. And we're over."  
_I wake up covered in sweat and walk towards the little bathroom. I turn on the light and look in the mirror. I see a pale skin, with piercing blue eyes. The black hair falls in messy curls over the back and the smile is far to be seen.  
I splash water in my face, and check my phone. It's 3:46 am. And something else… A text from Beck?  
_Can we talk?  
_I sigh and quickly reply. He probably won't see this until the next morning.  
_No.  
_I lay back in my bed as I hear a loud beep.  
_Please?  
_I groan out loudly, and sit up straight, looking at the small screen, typing furiously.  
_No.  
_And before any other text could disturb me, I throw my phone against the wall and it breaks into tiny little pieces. I fall back on the bed and close my eyes. This is going to be a long night…

The ocean. I always hated it. But it's peaceful and quiet, and it gives me time to think.  
The sun is almost down and I see the multi-colored sky. It reminds me of Cat. I wish I knew where she was. Maybe she's still looking for me, somewhere.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice. The voice I've always hated.  
I don't turn around, and instead the brunette takes a seat next to me in the warm sand.  
"Well done," I mumble.  
"For what?" she asks me, and I hear the confusion in her high-pitched voice.  
"For everything," I say, still not laying my eyes on her. "You got everything you've always dreamed of. Beck, a major job, a perfect life."  
Tori is quiet for a while before speaking.  
"I don't have everything," she whispers, and I feel her brown eyes on me. "I was always jealous of you."  
"Of me?" I question her, finally turning my head towards the Latina.  
"Yeah," she says, giving me a small smile. "You're confidence, you're strong will. You always knew what you wanted. And if you wanted something, you would give it your best."  
"Unfortunately," I interrupt her, taking my gaze of her towards the sky again. "Your best is not always good enough."  
Silence. I still hate it.  
"Beck really wants to talk to you," she eventually sighs, standing up. "Think about it."  
And by that, she's gone.

I knock on the door a few times, and when there's no answer I start to scream.  
"I'm coming," Tori eventually yells from upstairs and I hear her footsteps coming nearer.  
She finally opens the door, and gives me a surprised but happy look.  
"Come in," she says, as I walk passed her. The house is very modern, and very large. If they wanted, they could start a big family.  
"Have you ever considered having kids?" I ask her, still looking around.  
"I really want kids," she replies. "But Beck wants to wait."  
I nod and walk towards the living room.  
"Hey Vega," I yell, and Tori walks towards me.  
"What?" she asks, before continuing. "And uh… It's Oliver now…"  
I feel a lump in my throat and try to swallow or breathe. But I can't.  
"Where's Beck?" I finally manage to push out.  
"Upstairs," she quickly retorts grabbing her purse. "I got to go. I'm working on a demo with Andre."  
"Thanks," I mumble. "Oliver."  
She smirks and I walk up the wooden stairs.

I knock on the first door I can find, and when there's no answer I just swing the creaky door open.  
Beck's on a king size bed apparently texting someone, and he's not covered with a shirt.  
I cough a little, and he looks up.  
"Hey," I say, awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah," he retorts, making some space on the bed for me to sit, even though the bed is huge. "I'm glad you came."  
"I know," I mumble, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will you do me a favor?"  
"Huh?" he mutters with a little frown.  
"Will you put on a shirt?" I ask, looking over at him. I feel kind of uncomfortable.  
"Why?" Beck says with a great smirk on curving on his lips. "Is this distracting you?"  
"Yes," I simply answer with a small smile pushing towards my lips, as I throw a shirt at him.  
He slowly puts it on, and I look around the room. This is obviously the master bedroom. The many pictures of Beck and Tori. But also pictures of Andre, Robbie, Trina, and lastly Cat. When she was still _her. _  
I slowly walk towards the nightstand with the picture and look in those eyes which we would once call innocent. _Did I really change all of that? _  
A tear slips down my cheek, and I quickly brush it away with my finger before Beck could find out. But he already did.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he says, walking towards me. He's so close to me, that I can feel his warm breath against the back of my head, making me shiver a little. I refuse to turn around, because I know the moment I look into those beautiful brown eyes I would want to kiss him. And I won't be able to stop.  
"I know," I simply say, walking away from him towards the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"The kiss," Beck says, sitting down next to me.  
"It meant nothing," I say, still refusing to look up at him. "It was a mistake."  
"Jade," he starts and takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Is that true, or do you want it to be true?"  
I shrug my shoulders, because I know he's right. I can't do this. Beck's married. My life is finally settled. I can't let him destroy it. Again…  
"I better go," I whisper, standing up. I reach the door knob, and the moment I want to walk out he grabs my arm. To stop me. _But it was always him stopping me, right? Until that one day…  
_I turn around, and look him straight in the eyes. I feel the anger flowing through my veins and my breaths are becoming heavier.  
"Why Beck?" I cry. I feel the first tear fall, but I don't try to hide it any longer. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" he asks me, still holding onto my wrist.  
"Why are you suddenly appearing in my life, after all these years? Why do you still care, after what I did to all of you? After I left? Why would you care if you're married? Why would you want to hurt me? Why would you want to break me like this?"  
I feel the tears running down my cheeks, and I close my eyes as I take deep breaths.  
_My name is Jade West. I am twenty two years old. I live in New York. My best friend's name is Chloe Hunt. Beck used to be my boyfriend. Used to be. He's married. He's married to Tori. We kissed. It was a mistake, right? I can't let go of the fact that we're not longer together. I once loved him. I still love him. And probably always will…  
_Beck is just standing there in silence. I sigh, and look him in the eyes closely.  
"I'm going to count to ten," I say, the same way I did years ago at the Vega's house. "If I get to ten, and you don't have a reason, I'm going home. And I'll never want to see you again."  
I take a step backwards and close the door behind me.  
"One!"  
_My boyfriends name is Beck.  
_"Two!"  
_We're done!  
_"Three!"  
_Say you love me?  
_"Four!"  
_I'm not your girlfriend anymore!  
_"Five!"  
_You never listen to me talk!  
_"Six!"  
_Tell me something you like.  
_"Seven!"  
_Like or love?  
_"Eight!"  
_Love.  
_"Nine!"  
_You.  
_I take a deep breath, as I want to say the last number. But by my surprise, Beck throws the door open and storms out.  
He tilts my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.  
_"Say you love me?"  
"Magic word?"  
"Please?"  
"I love you."  
_I see how he closes his eyes slowly.  
_"Tell me something you like."  
"Like or love?"  
"Love."  
"You."  
_I feel his warm breath against my cold skin.  
_"You love me again?"  
"Who said I stopped?"  
_I feel the strong arms, wrapped around me tightly.  
_"I've missed you."  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
_And finally, I feel his soft lips against mine.  
He's magnetic. Electric. I always knew that he became torn between making the decision of staying with me, or living the opportunities that life could offer a magnificent man like him. I made that decision easy when I left. But now I know it was the wrong thing to do.  
"Please, don't ever count again," he mumbles against my ear.  
"Why?" I whisper.  
"Because I won't be able to handle the pain."

**This was the last chapter. **** But don't worry, I'll make lots of new stories. And I'll make a proper ending for this story, in the next one, which will be the Epilogue. Glad you guys liked this story, and thanks for all the support!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey, so this is the Epilogue! I had a review if I could answer some questions. I hope this works. And please, don't get too sad with this, because I have to make it real. Thanks!**

"Mommy!" I turn around and see my four year old daughter running towards me. She has a little paper in her hand. "I found this at the door."  
I look at the little pink paper, and the perfume is very familiar. I open it, and read with big, shocked eyes.  
_Dear Jade Oliver,  
We are very sorry to tell you that Caterina Valentine, passed away last night. Her body was found at the ocean, soulless. She had a little note in her hand, written to you. We thought you might want to have it.  
I'm very sorry for your loss.  
Patrick Evans.  
Police Department. _

I feel a tear, piercing in my blue eye while I open the little pink letter.  
_Jade Oliver,  
I don't know much, but I know you're with him. Your love is so strong, nothing can ever separate that. After you left, I broke down. Where was my best friend? I don't know where you are, and I'll never find out. I never stopped looking for you, and I never will. I'll be waiting for you.  
My journey ends here. But it will continue after life. I hope, where-ever you are, you're happy.  
Your best friend for eternal,  
Caterina Valentine. _

"Beck?" I whisper, and I get no reply. "Beck!" I cry, burying my face in my hands.  
"What is it babe?" he comes running towards me.  
He looks at me with shock, and slowly takes the letter from my hands.  
He reads it quickly, and I feel his strong arms around me. I sob into his chest, and Anemone gives me a tight hug.  
I give her a slight smile.  
She smiles back at me. Her eyes are piercing blue, and her tanned skin really reflects that. Her wavy brown hair hangs over her shoulders, and her smile… It's _his. _

It took him over ten years to convince me. But he wanted her so bad.  
Tori moved away, and we've never seen her again. People believe she has become a great pop star. But we'll never be able to go to one of her concerts. Andre tried to find her, and has managed.  
Robbie is a comedian, and does his shows in little cafés. We visit, once in a while.

I talk to her. At least, I try to talk to her. Every night. Without fail.  
"Hey Cat."  
"Where are you?"  
"I should've never left."  
"I hope you're happy."  
"It's all my fault."

Nothing will ever be the same. I will never look at something, or someone, without thinking; _what if? _  
The ocean. The colorful sky at sun down.  
It reminds me of _her. _  
But I have Beck. And Anemone. And as long as I'm here, she'll never really leave.

Cat's journey was for a reason. And she gave me more, than anyone ever could.  
But I'll see her again. Somewhere, somehow.

So finally, when he says those three words, I'm not afraid anymore. No more hurt. No more pain. No more screaming, yelling, break-ups or heart breaks.  
So I dare. I dare to say those words, taking a risk I'll never be able to get back. But I'm doing it for _her. _And for _him. _Or else, they sacrificed themselves, and many others for nothing. Or else, I'll put her death to disgrace.  
_I love you too._

The End!


End file.
